


Mamma Meme-ia

by D_OscoveryChanyeol



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Bro-bench, Crack Fic, De-bro-dorant, Gen, Inseong is a fanfic writer, Jaeyoon says dude a lot, Mamma Mia - Freeform, SF9 - Freeform, Youngbin has his wonderful mint green mullet, Zuho says Bro a lot, based on the Mamma Mia music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_OscoveryChanyeol/pseuds/D_OscoveryChanyeol
Summary: The real story behind the Mamma Mia music video. Have you ever wanted to know why everyone's running around? Well, this story explains why it happened and what everyone was actually up to.It was a beautifully sunny day in Mamma Meme-ia. Inseong was on the phone with his grandmother talking about whatever, he wasn’t really paying much attention, he was too busy thinking about his new bomb-ass album.





	Mamma Meme-ia

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This story was written before my Pentagon one actually for a contest on SF9 amino when the MV released. I didn't win but I got second place which is close enough, sadly I didn't win the album but maybe next time. 
> 
> I had a really fun time writing this story and i'm sorry if it doesn't make too much sense, on the amino I had visuals to help in GIF form but I don't think I can do that on here so hopefully it's okay without them as well. 
> 
> This story basically goes in order from each thing that happens in the MV so if you get a bit confused you can just go watch it lol. 
> 
> Anyway, here's my story! I hope you like it!

It was a beautifully sunny day in Mamma Meme-ia. Inseong was on the phone with his grandmother talking about whatever, he wasn’t really paying much attention, he was too busy thinking about his new bomb-ass album. 

_I really want my album… But it costs a lot of money…_ Inseong pulls out his iPad air from his LEFT back pocket and checks into SF9 amino. 

_Oooh a contest giveaway._ He selects the post and reads the giveaway requirements, seeing that all he has to do is write a fan fiction, he springs into action.

“OH MY GOD! I CAN GET MY ALBUM AND I DON’T EVEN HAVE TO PAY FOR IT! I GOTTA GO GRANDMA!” Inseong hangs up and pulls his laptop out of his RIGHT pocket and starts going to town. “It’s gonna be the best story ever!”

A week later, Inseong has written his full oneshot and is waiting for the contest to reveal the winners. 

“Ughhhh, a week is so longggggg,” Inseong plops onto his couch with a nice lukewarm bowl of ravioli and receives a text from Youngbin, and he’s all like, aye yo wassup.

[Youngbin]: aye yo wassup

[Inseong]: yo. what u want

[Youngbin]: GUESS WHAT

[Inseong]: you know i get excited easily. this better not be a trick

[Youngbin]: no, its legitimately exciting

[Inseong]: …. Im listening

[Youngbin]: ok so like… you know that contest you entered on SF9 amino?

[Inseong]: i in fact do

[Youngbin]: WELL. YOU WON.

[Inseong]: I DID? HOW DO YOU KNOW? THEY HAVENT EVEN ANNOUNCED IT YET

[Youngbin]: i know because im close with the leader so i get to know things

[Inseong]: YOU KNOW FOR A FACT THAT I WON? YOU ARENT LYING TO ME?

[Youngbin]: pffft never.

[Inseong]: come on dude, dont get me excited

[Youngbin]: Im serious right now. you won

[Inseong]: IM GOING TO EXPLOD INTO LITTLR HAPY INSEONG PIECES

[Youngbin]: ew. 

[Youngbin]: the leader says you can come pick it up when youre ready

[Inseong]: WHEN AND WHERE? IM HAPPENING NOW

[Youngbin]: okay okay calm down. the leader left it with a trusted friend at the convenience store downtown

[Inseong]: GOTTA BLAST

Inseong zooms down to the convenience store, for all your wants and needs made convenienced. Now, it may seem weird to pick it up at a convenience store, but you see, this convenience store doubles as a music store as well, you just can’t see that in the music video, I swear.

Inseong enters the convenience music store and walks around looking at all the music before heading to the front desk to claim his prize. 

"HOLY BALLS! THAT THE NEW NCT ALBUM?” Inseong squats down to look at the album and admire it in all of its greatness. 

The store bell rings and two people walk in muttering to each other, “Look, lets just snatch the darn diddly thing.”

“Mate, what if someone sees us?”

“Look around, no one’s here.”

 _Hmm, they sound familiar. Kinda like Chani and Rowoon,_ Inseong thinks. _Wonder what they’re talking about._ Inseong hugs his album and tunes in on their conversation. 

“Yeah, but there’s security cameras,” Rowoon complains.

“Don’t worry, we can take care of that,” Chani responds.

The two of them walk to the front of the store and look around until they find the SF9 album behind the counter. Rowoon takes the album and stuffs it into a bag, “What do we do now?” 

“We get rid of the evidence,” Chani turns to the security camera and rubs his hands together. He jumps for the camera but can’t reach. “Um, i’m just warming up…” Chani tries to jump another time but fails once again and turns to Rowoon, “Maybe we should just leave it be and bolt?” 

“Lemme try,” Rowoon sets down the bag instead of handing it to Chani. He stretches his arm and legs and leaps for the camera, also missing.

“Look man, we don’t got time for this, we gotta take the album and bolt before Inseong comes to get it.” Chani grabs the bag off the floor and zooms out of the convenience store leaving Rowoon no choice but to follow.

Inseong rises from behind the shelf, still grasping his newly found NCT album.

“They took my album…?” Inseong looks over to the front desk and back to were Rowoon and Chani made their escape. 

“THEY TOOK MY ALBUM!” Inseong blasts out of the store, still grasping the dope NCT album and yells to them from down the street, “HEY I WON THAT FAIR AND SQUARE!” Inseong starts after the two boys getting away with album.

“Crap, crap! He’s running after us! What do we do?!” Rowoon yells to Chani.

“UHM, KEEP RUNNING, DUH!” Chani yells back.

As they run, they pass a pair of dudes groping a shop window because there’s a suspicious man in it with a cool-ass necklace behind the glass.

 

————

 

“We’re gonna get you you little sneaker!” Hwi slams himself against the window making wet sweaty hand noises because he’s a sweaty boy. He kinda looked like he was washing the window but his entire body was the sponge.

 _Aw, man Hwi don’t attack the window, it’ll get all dirt—_ Dawon’s thought is cut off by him gasping suddenly when the window shop man pulls out the golden necklace. Dawon then also attacks the window with his now spongey-esque body.

The window shop man laughs manically and waves the necklace in the two’s face, “Hehehehehehehe.”

“DAAAAAAA--” Hwi pushes Dawon away from the window and turns back to the man, repeatedly pointing to himself, “Give it to me!”

Dawon runs back to the window, “GIVE US THE NECKLACE!”

“Whyyy?” The man dangles the necklace in their face again. 

“Because that flash drive is our album pirated, you pirater!”

“Yeah! Exposition!” Hwi adds.

“Well, you’ll never get it!” The window man pretend tosses it and the two boys run after it.

 

————

 

“Hm, this is a piece of art,” Taeyang leans in a little too close to his marble bust with his paintbrush. "Lovely" Taeyang sets down his brush and palette and steps back a bit to look at his work. 

"Hmm." Taeyang picks his items back up and leans back in to add some red to the lips. "Better. Now your lips look kissable." Taeyang kisses his fingers, making a MUAH! gesture.

 

————

 

“AHHHH! RUNNING IS HARD!” Chani complains.

“I don’t care! We can’t let Inseong catch us!”

As the pair runs, they see a car parked to the side of the road with Youngbin walking around it with a rag, wiping it off and making sure it’s squeaky clean.

The two deem the car as in their way and hop in to save time of going around it. 

Stepping on the beautifully clean black leather seats, the two slowly turn to Youngbin, finally acknowledging his short mint green mullet.

“Pfffft, you look like a loser,” Chani comments and Rowoon snickers.

The two boys dab then scurry out of the car, leaving all of the world’s mud on the seats.

“I SPENT HOURS MAKING MY CAR BEAUTIFUL!” Youngbin starts running after them.

“We need to stop making enemies!” Rowoon yells to Chani.

“It’s apart of the plan!”

“WHAT PLAN? WE DIDN’T MAKE A PLAN!” Rowoon screams confused.

“I DON’T KNOW EITHER!”

 

“Hah… HAH!” Inseong stops running after them and takes a quick beather. “They run too fast…” Inseong sighs, “I guess i’d better call my grandmother, I haven’t talked to her since I wrote my story.” Inseong walks over to a nearby payphone and dials her number.

 

————

 

“Hey Bro, that was a good game wasn’t it?” Zuho gives Jaeyoon a friendly bro pat on the shoulder.

“Yeah, dude, it was the best game.” Jaeyoon sits down on the bench on the middle of the changing room with his bro Zuho. The bench is now known as the bro-bench.

Zuho gets up and walks over to his locker to grab a clean shirt, “Aw man, Bro, this game’s got me all stank, can you hand me your de-bro-dorant?”

“Yeah, man, here ya go Dude,” Jaeyoon grabs the deodorant from his bag and tosses his misty-fresh spray to Zuho.

“Cool cool, thanks Bro.” Zuho sprays on the deodorant and tosses it back.

Jaeyoon gets up and also goes to his locker to grab a clean shirt, he slides it on and turns around to see Zuho in front of him with his dirty uniform shirt wringed in his hand.

“Yo, what you doin’ with that, Dude?”

Zuho whips Jaeyoon’s leg with the shirt.

“Ow! Dude!” Jaeyoon rubs his leg and smiles at Zuho.

“Better start running Bro if you don’t want another one,” Zuho smirks.

Jaeyoon starts backing away slowly with his hands up, “Whoa, Dude, you don’t know what you be doin’.”

“Oh, I know what i’m doin’, Bro,” Zuho whips and towel against the lockers with another smirk.

Jaeyoon turns around and starts to book it with Zuho close behind. 

Zuho whips his uniform at Jaeyoon, barely scraping his calf.

“Why are you doin’ this, Dude?” Jaeyoon laughs.

“I wanted some friendly bro-fun, Bro.”

“You’re attacking me, Dude!”

Jaeyoon runs around the locker room until he’s back to his side of the bro-bench and grabs his deodorant aiming it at Zuho. “If you don’t stop, I’ll shoot, Dude!”

Zuho continues to walk closer with his wringed shirt. 

“I’m gonna, Dude!” Jaeyoon takes the deodorant and sprays it in the air.

“Ah! Bro! It’s in my eyes!” Zuho drops his shirt and places his hands over his eyes.

“Ah! Same, Dude!” Jaeyoon drops his deodorant. 

Zuho takes a step and slips on it. He falls and takes Jaeyoon with him.

“Dude, are you on me?” Jaeyoon questions.

“Yeah, Bro.”

“Can you get off me, Dude?”

“Yeah, Bro.”

Zuho slides off Jaeyoon and sits next to him.

Jaeyoon sits up and rubs his eyes. “Dude, where’s, my deodorant?” he squints.

Zuho looks around, “Oh. looks like it bro-nder the bro-bench, Bro.”

“Ah, thanks Dude.” Jaeyoon reaches for the deodorant under the bro-bench and gets back up. “Let’s just focus on getting dressed now, Dude.”

“Sure, Bro,” Zuho fondly slaps Jaeyoons ass and goes to get dressed.

 

————

 

Chani and Rowoon have been running for what feels like days and decide to take a rest on a nearby stoop next to a payphone. 

“Dude,” Chani takes in a deep breath and sits on the stairs, “do you think we’re safe yet?”

“I dunno, man,” Rowoon sits down next to Chani, “I haven’t seen Inseong behind us for like twenty minutes though.”

Inseong looks over from the payphone at the voices coming from the stairs, _OH MY GOD IT’S THEM AND MY PRESENCE ISN’T KNOWN YET._ Inseong whispers into the phone, “Grandma, it’s them, I’ll call back later.” 

Inseong slowly sets the phone back onto the paying thing and looks back at the two boys. _I see the bag and they aren’t even paying attention._ Inseong dashes toward them, snatching the bag. He celebrates by raising it over his head then runs away with a resounding "NYEHEHEHEH!"

Chani and Rowoon look at each other shocked and Rowoon shoots up to start running after him with Chani following close behind with a pained expression. They barely had enough time to rest and his sides haven't recovered yet.

 

————

 

“So, how’d you like it?” Inseong questions Youngbin.

“I have questions.”

“Shoot.”

Youngbin sets Inseong’s IPad Air down on the coffee table and leans back in his chair. “Well, for starters, why did you name the place Mamma Meme-ia?” Youngbin tilts his head in a questioning yet confused manner.

“Well, I thought it would be funny. Don't you think so?”

“Uh, moving on." Youngbin asks a new question, "Why the hell did you give me an ugly mint green mullet? Also, I don’t text like that.”

“Because I’ve been trying to tell you to get one for a year now and you keep refusing me. SO, If you won’t get it, I’ll write that you have one. And I thought our texting back and forth was entertaining...” Inseong looks down and fiddles his thumbs.

“You have this quick story thing about Hwi and Dawon trying to get this necklace but you never go back to that. Do they even get it?”

“Um, I’m leaning towards no… But the main focus was the high speed chase anyways.”

“That’s another thing, why did they even want the album?”

“They didn’t want to pay for it,” Inseong smiles.

“Inseong…. You don’t have to pay for a copy of your own album. You own it so you get a free copy.”

“Well, ya know what Youngbin? In this story you do, so hush up!”

“Also, can we just talk about how you implied a relationship between Zuho and Jaeyoon?”

“Is there a problem?”

Youngbin and Inseong sit in silence staring at each other, “Um, they're our friends. Are you telling me you ship our friends together?"

"Uh, I mean, you've seem them together..." Inseong trails off.

"Are you really going to submit this to the competition?”

“I mean yeah, I want the album they’re offering...”

“Inseong…” Youngbin pinches his brow, “Inseong, It’s trash, dude. You aren’t going to win. The story isn’t well written, the pacing is bad, and it’s barely enjoyable. It doesn’t even have a good ending. Maybe think about it some more.” Youngbin sits up and leaves the room.

“I liked it… I thought it was okay…” Inseong pouts and sighs, “Well, I still want to enter it and this is all I have… So here goes nothing…"

Inseong takes his IPad and pastes his story into a blog and titles it Mamma Meme-ia Oneshot then submits it. Then, he pastes the link in the comments section with a comment that says, “Here’s my submission. I’m sorry for this story and that it’s really bad, but I tried to make it as enjoyable as possible and so I hope you enjoy it as much as I liked trying to write it. Thank you.”

After he pastes it he waits for the blog to announce the winner, worried about the feedback on his story.


End file.
